Can Love Conquer All?
by xSmallLadySerenity13
Summary: Princess Serenity believes the love she posseses for Endymion could withstand anything, even the laws of the Gods. Can their love conquer all or will it bring destruction to everything they know & love? Deleted the authors note so chapter 12 is a new one! R&R! : )
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys this is my first Silver Millennium fanfic! I've really been wanting to write one! If you guys like it I'll keep going! R&R please!

Chapter 1

A raven haired princess stood alone in the Silver Millennium's Royal Garden gazing up at the stars with a worried expression on her face. _Where could you be Serenity?_ the priestess thought even though she already had a good idea where Serenity was. Her most precious person, the person she had sworn to protect with her life was in the greatest possible danger. She was in love, in love with the Prince of the Earth! The Princess of Mars had been consulting the fires for weeks and everything she had seen foretold of a disastrous end to this forbidden love affair. Mars was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the rest of Princess Serenity's Guardians approaching her. Serenity's Guardians consisted of Princess Mercury a blue haired, intellectual girl who was calm and quiet but very formidable in battle, Princess Jupiter a brown haired, strong warrior who was usually the strength behind the group, Princess Venus a blonde haired girl who looked a lot like Serenity and was the official leader of the guardians, and Mars. Princess Venus reached Mars first.

"Any sign of her?" Venus asked struggling to catch her breath.

"We've looked all over the palace," added Mercury as she typed on her computer trying to pinpoint the Princess' location.

Mars gazed at her team all of them dressed in their sailor fukus. "I believe the Princess has gone to the Earth to visit her Prince again." Mars said quietly, "Nothing but disaster will come of this, not just for her but for everyone."

"Did you have a premonition Mars?" Jupiter asked looking worried.

"We don't need a premonition to tell us what we already know, remember the rule about the Earth and Moon?" Mercury reminded the group.

Mars and Venus nodded their heads in agreement and Venus took charge.

"Mars and I are going to the Earth to get the Princess. Jupiter and Mercury you two stay here and guard the palace and under no circumstances do you tell anyone where we're going, especially the Queen." said Venus

"Right", Mercury and Jupiter agreed. "Bring her back safely", said Mercury as she and Jupiter headed toward the palace.

Once they were alone Venus and Mars stared at each other with determination then they grasped hands and disappeared.

…

Meanwhile On Earth,

A general of Prince Endymion was sound asleep in his bed, when three loud knocks startled him awake. The brown haired man struggled to get up and make himself presentable. Pulling his brown hair back into its usual ponytail, he answered the door agitation clear on his face.

"What is it?" Nephrite snapped.

"It's after 2 in the morning and the Prince isn't in his room!" the blond haired man said as he barged into Nephrite's room. He began to pace the room his face full of worry.

"Calm down, Jadeite," Nephrite said "The Prince is more than capable of taking care of himself. He does not wish to be babysat or treated like a child and we must respect his wishes, besides I believe he is in the company of a certain Princess". Nephrite smiled.

"I see nothing to smile about!" scoffed Jadeite, "Is it really alright for the Prince to be with this girl? What do we really know about her intentions or any of those moon people? Her people already lord themselves over us as if we aren't capable of handling our own affairs! She could be a spy sent to seduce Prince Endymion and take over our kingdom!"

"Enough!" Nephrite snapped interrupting Jadeite's rant, "After years of animosity between our Kingdom and the Moon, we are finally becoming more amicable and working toward peace. As a general to the Prince you should be setting an example for our people. I suggest you adjust your attitude immediately and not let anyone else, especially the Prince hear you talking that way!

Jadeite glared at his fellow general for a moment then sighed with defeat.

"I suppose you are right but I do wish Prince Endymion would have chosen an Earth woman", Jadeite said bitterly," I thought Lady Beryl would have made him a fine wife".

"Beryl?" Nephrite laughed, "Beryl was in love with the Prince but her obsession with the Moon people ruined any chance she could have had with him. Besides I don't believe Endymion will have anyone other than his Moon Princess, I understand why, she is quite the beauty." Nephrite said with a smile.

"That may be but at least Lady Beryl is one of us." Jadeite said as he stalked out of Nephrite's room.

…

The heir to throne of the Silver Millennium was in complete bliss as she rested in the arms of her true love. She stared into the midnight blue eyes of her prince and let out a happy sigh. She was at peace. Being with Prince Endymion for even a moment was worth the punishment she knew would receive once her guardians found out where she was.

They could never understand that the mere thought of seeing Endymion was what made her get up every day full of life, hope, and happiness. They could never her understand feelings. They would only scold her and reminded her of duties as Princess and her responsibilities to her kingdom and remind her about that dreadful rule….

"_Those of the Earth & Moon are never to intertwine, never to love & should this law be broken disaster is sure to follow". _

Serenity frowned. _How could any disaster come from the love she felt for Endymion? No, she thought I don't believe it, I WON'T believe it!_

"Serenity?" Endymion said interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes Endymion?" Serenity answered smiling up at her prince.

"You've been so quiet tonight, my love. Is something bothering you?" he asked looking worried.

Serenity hesitated for a moment before answering "No, just enjoying the garden, my love."

Endymion looked around; they were surrounding be the loveliest of trees and flowers. Even at night their beauty was astounding. He sighed as he knew it would only be short while before Serenity's guardians came to retrieve her. Prince Endymion stared down at his beautiful princess and found her ocean blue eyes gazing up at him expectantly. He closed his eyes and leaned down towards her.

As Endymions' lips brushed gently across hers, the one thing Serenity was trying to forget appeared in her head again…

"_Those of the Earth & Moon are never to intertwine, never to love & should this rule be broken disaster is sure to follow"_

Serenity leaned forward and kissed Endymion harder. _I don't believe it, I WON'T believe it._


	2. Chapter 2!

A/N: Hey Glad You Guys Are Enjoying The Story So Far & This Is Mainly Going To Be A Serenity/Endymion Venus/Kunzite Fanfic. It's Too Much For Me To Work The Rest Of The Characters Relationships In! Please Keep Reading & Reviewing!

Chapter 2

Venus and Mars had just landed on Earth and had already infiltrated the Earth Kingdom's place. The two quickly scanned the area for any sign of their Princess. They had been to the planet few times before on formal visits and to retrieve Serenity, but no matter how many times they visited Princess Venus was always struck by the beauty of this planet. Being the Goddess of Love & Beauty Venus could appreciate such things. Princess Mars on the other hand was a bundle of nerves.

"Where could she be", Mars said her voice betraying her frustration.

"Calm down", Venus said to her second in command, "We'll find her; we also have to be careful not to get caught."

Mars nodded in agreement and the two begin to make their way through the palace being careful not to make a sound. Suddenly the girl heard a familiar laugh and looked up at each other.

"Serenity!" they said in unison and headed toward the voice, never noticing the blond man watching them.

…..

After the girls had gone Jadeite stepped out from the shadows and glared. _Enough is enough! _He though angrily_. It was bad enough that Endymion was sneaking around with that princess but now even more outsiders were coming to their planet! _

Jadeite was so busy seething that he didn't notice he wasn't alone.

"Jadeite!" a voice snapped.

Jadeite looked up, startled to see Prince Endymion' head general glaring down at him.

"Kunzite, what are you doing here?" Jadeite asked the silver haired general.

"Patrolling the palace, my job!" Kunzite snapped, "What are you doing here? I hope you aren't intruding on the Prince's privacy again!"

"I'm protecting him, that's my job!" Jadeite yelled back, "Had you been doing yours you'd know we have intruders in the palace!"

"What!" Kunzite yelled, "Who? Where are they?"

"Follow me!" Jadeite said and the two generals headed toward the Royal Garden

…..

In the garden, Endymion & Serenity sat by the fountain gazing up at the moon.

"It looks lovely, if only I could visit you there", said Endymion

"Endymion, there is a ball being held in my honor next month! Lady Venus said that relations between our kingdoms have improved, perhaps I could convince Mother to send an invite to your kingdom", said Serenity excitedly.

She could already imagine and entire evening of uninterrupted waltzing in the arms of her true love. Serenity was becoming more excited by the moment.

"Calm down Serenity", Endymion said laughing, "I would love to spend an evening on the moon or anywhere as long as I'm with you."

Serenity's cheeks flushed pink.

"Oh Endymion", she said happily and leaned towards him.

"Serenity", he replied and then their lips met for a passionate kiss.

"Princess!" Venus yelled as she and Mars ran toward the couple.

Serenity immediately hide behind Endymion afraid of what her guardians would say.

"Step aside Endymion!" Mars yelled more furious with him than the Princess, "Serenity is coming home with us right now!"

"Calm down Mars", Venus said with authority, and then she turned to Serenity, "We must go now Princess."

Serenity wiped away the tears that had formed and nodded her head in agreement.

"My apologies if we offended you Prince Endymion", said Venus.

Mars merely flipped her long, dark hair.

"Stop right there!" a deep voice rang out.

In a second, Venus & Mars had positioned themselves in front of Serenity and were ready for battle as two men in uniform appeared before them.

"Identify yourselves!" said the blond haired man menacingly.

"Jadeite, Kunzite!" Endymion yelled,"What is the meaning of this?"

"My Lord these people are intruders! It is our duty to protect you", Kunzite replied.

Princess Venus stepped forward. "Our apologies, my Lord. We are only here to bring the Princess home. I assure you we meant no harm to Prince Endymion or your Kingdom", she said.

Kunzite, who was normally quick-witted for once had nothing to say. He was stunned into silence by this beautiful woman. Her kind blue eyes, her flowing blonde hair, and her gracious personality all left him speechless. Jadeite however had a lot to say.

"That does not excuse the intrusion!" he snapped angrily.

Mars narrowed her eyes and stepped forward more than ready to deal with Jadeite.

"That is enough Jadeite", Kunzite replied quietly, his eyes still locked on the Princess of Venus.

She began to blush once she noticed his stare. Mars cleared her throat loudly.

Venus tore her eyes away from the handsome general and said "Serenity say your goodbyes to the Prince, we must go"

Serenity sniffed and hugged Endymion tightly.

"Don't cry, my love", Endymion whispered to Serenity, "Remember the ball?"

Serenity nodded and the two shared a quick but passionate kiss.

"Serenity", Mars interrupted in a stern but gentle voice.

Serenity sadly walked over and grasped Mars' hands, who then lead her towards Venus. The three girls grasped hands nodded to the Prince and his generals and disappeared into the night.

….

"How did they do that?" Jadeite said in amazement after the girls had disappeared. Then he scoffed, "Probably some moon witchcraft!"

He quickly fell silent when he noticed the two men glaring at him. Prince Endymion was known and loved through his kingdom for his kind gentle nature but now the Prince was furious.

"Prince Endymion," Jadeite began, "I apologize if I was rude to them but I was only trying to protect you" Jadeite hoped Endymion would understand.

As he stared at his general the anger in Endymion eyes cooled. "I understand Jadeite but you must work on being friendlier towards them" Endymion said and gave Jadeite a small smile.

The two shared a brotherly hug and begin to head back toward the palace when they noticed Kunzite wasn't following them.

"Are you coming Kunzite?" Jadeite said

Kunzite didn't respond he only stared up at the moon quietly thinking of the beautiful Princess Venus.

Endymion smiled knowingly and said "Come along Jadeite, Kunzite will be fine"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey Guys Back With Another Update! Things Are Going To Get A Little More Interesting In This Chapter! Please R&R but don't nitpick everything in the story Thanks!

Chapter 3

Back on the moon Princess Jupiter paced nervous while Mercury stared down at the planet Earth with a worried look on her face.

"They should have been back by now," Jupiter said breaking the silence, "It's almost morning"

"Perhaps we should inform the Queen?" Mercury suggested.

"You know what Venus said!" Jupiter snapped back.

Mercury nodded but then said, "Jupiter, our job is to protect her, what if something happened to them?"

The two had locked eyes in a stare down when suddenly Venus, Mars, & Princess Serenity appeared before them.

"Princess!" Mercury and Jupiter said.

Serenity immediately ran to Princess Jupiter, who was usually her main protector. Mercury joined them and the group hugged quietly.

"Princess," Venus interrupted the tender moment," What you did tonight was inexcusable! Under no circumstances are you to leave the palace without a guard or at the very least telling us were you're going!"

Serenity lowered her head. _Venus must be really upset with me. She hardly ever yells._

"And furthermore", Venus continued, "Why didn't you tell me Prince Endymion had such a cute head general."

Serenity looked up to see her four guardians smiling at her.

"I'm glad you guys aren't mad at me", Serenity said and then yawned.

"It's late Princess," said Mars," get some rest but we'll discuss this more tomorrow".

Serenity nodded and headed off toward her rooms in the palace. Once she was gone Mars turned back to her team.

"What are we going to do? We can't let this go on," said Mars.

"Well, we can't stop it either," said Jupiter, "It would destroy her."

Mercury nodded her head in agreement with Jupiter and said, "Perhaps we could take turns accompany her to Earth and set up a schedule? What do you think Venus?"

Venus didn't respond.

"Venus?" Mars said loudly snapping Venus out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh yeah great idea Mercury", Venus said absently.

The other guardians looked at each other and then back at their leader. Jupiter cleared her throat.

"Let's get to bed you guys, it'll be time for Serenity's lessons and training soon", Mercury said.

The girls nodded in agreement and began to make their way toward the palace. Princess Venus remained silent as she made her way to her room, once inside she walked out on her balcony and stared down at the tiny blue planet. _General Kunzite she thought._

…

The next day on Earth

A beautiful, slender woman with fiery red hair was making her way home from the market. Although the woman was beautiful she had a notorious temper, which often over shadowed her beauty.

_Oh Prince Endymion, she thought. Why haven't you returned my letters or invited me to the palace lately? Could it be someone else?_

Lady Beryl was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see the two women in front of her and smashed into them.

"Oh my!" said the woman whose basket full of eggs were all over Lady Beryls' dress.

Lady Beryl looked down at her beautiful blue dress that was now ruined and flew into a rage.

"You clumsy fool!" Beryl yelled at the woman, though the accident was clearly her fault.

"Hey!" said the woman's friend, "Don't talk to her that way! You should have watched where you were going!"

Beryl narrowed her eyes at the women.

"How dare you speak to me that way?" Beryl said angrily. "Do you know who I am? I'm to be Prince Endymion's wife and the future Queen of this realm!" she said with her head in the air.

The two women looked at each other and then back at Lady Beryl and began to snicker.

"That's not what we heard!" said the woman whose groceries Beryl had ruined. She grabbed her friend by the arm and sauntered away.

"No wonder the Prince doesn't want to court her", said the woman loud enough for Beryl to hear.

"I know", said her companion, "Such a rude woman and not even a Princess, Prince Endymion can certainly do better!"

Beryl stood listening to the two women until they disappeared down the road. She could feel her heart sinking. _Could it be true? Had Endymion really ended their courtship? _Beryl brushed away the tears that had formed and picked up her pace toward home. If anyone knew what to do about this it would be her father.

…

Back at the earth palace

Prince Endymion stood in front of his mirror preparing himself for a meeting with his father King Ely. Endymion hoped the meeting wasn't about marriage again. His father, an aging man, was pushing him to choose a bride.

_Serenity he thought, you're the only bride for me_.

However he wasn't sure how his father would react to this. Things had been friendlier between his Kingdom and the Moon but he was sure his father wanted him to pick an Earth bride. But none of the women of Earth made him feel like Serenity did. Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Come In", said Prince Endymion and Zoycite & Nephrite entered his room.

"The King is waiting, Prince", said the brown haired general.

Endymion let out a heavy sigh and prepared himself for what was sure to be an earful

…..

By the time Lady Beryl reached home she was in a terrible mood. Looking around her humble home only made it worse. _Why can't I live in a beautiful palace! Why can't I be a real princess!_

She flung her things around the living room. The loud noises awoke her father, a red-headed middle age man. Lord Berthum came to see his daughter in tears on the floor.

"Beryl? What's going on?" he asked and summoned a maid to clean the mess.

Beryl wiped away her tears and glared at her father.

"Have you not heard the rumors? Obviously I'm not to be Prince Endymion wife like you said! I've heard that my courtship is over", said Beryl and she started to cry again.

"Beryl calm down," said Lord Berthum, "If your courtship with Prince Endymion is over then why has King Ely invited us to the palace tonight?"

Lady Beryl looked up at her father in shock.

"Honestly?" she said her spirits lifting by the minute," Oh father promise me it's true!"

"It is true darling", her father said giving her an affectionate hug, "now go and prepare yourself for our trip to the palace!"

Beryl kissed her father on the cheek and hurried to her room to prepare.

Lord Berthum frowned after his daughter had gone. _You will be Queen over this land, my beloved daughter and this doesn't work I've got something else in mind_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Another update…The plot thickens! Hope You Guys Enjoy! R&R!

Chapter 4

Princess Venus stood in the courtyard with her guardian cat Artemis observing everything that was going on. Mercury was going over lessons with Serenity who had a bored expression on her face. Meanwhile Jupiter and Mars were training. Though Jupiter had the upper hand Mars was proving herself to be quiet the challenge. Venus sighed with contentment and turned to Artemis.

"How are the preparations for Serenity's ball coming along", she asked him.

"Everything is coming along smoothly, the Queen and Luna are preparing to send out the invitations as we speak", he replied

Venus was silent for a moment thinking about their recent trip to Earth.

"Venus?" Artemis said worried by her silence," Is something wrong?"

"No", said Venus, "I was just thinking that perhaps we should send an invitation to the Earth kingdom."

Artemis looked up at Venus with surprise.

"What?" she said," Things have been better between our Kingdoms lately. Inviting them to the ball could only improve things".

Artemis eyed Venus suspiciously but said, "Good thinking Venus, I'll go tell the Queen & Luna about your idea".

As Artemis headed off toward the throne room Venus turned back to watching the courtyard and her eyes landed on Serenity & Mercury.

_I'm sure you'll be happy to see Endymion again Serenity she thought. And maybe I can see you again too Kunzite._

…..

Prince Endymion knelt by his father's throne waiting to hear his father's announcement. To many King Ely was an older version of Prince Endymion; both had the same dark hair and eyes. However, King Ely wasn't always as gentle and understanding as Prince Endymion was known to be. Nephrite and Kunzite stood to one side of the King, Zoicite & Jadeite on the other.

"My son!" said King Ely, "I have decided that you will renew your courtship with Lady Beryl."

Endymion stared up at his father in shock. Kunzite, Nephrite & Zoicite exchanged worried looks knowing how Endymion felt about Beryl. But Jadeite simply smiled.

"I am an aging man," King Ely continued, "Soon it will be your time to rule this kingdom and you must have a queen! Even Jadeite agreed that you two would make a fine couple. What do you think Endymion?"

Prince Endymion stood silently as he felt himself growing angrier by the minute. _How dare Jadeite interfere when he knew about Serenity? How could father go deciding his future without him!_

"Endymion?" said the King disturbed by his son's silence.

"Um perhaps the Prince just needs some time, Your Majesty", said Jadeite ignoring an icy stare from Kunzite.

"I do not need more time!" said Prince Endymion sharply, "Father I do not wish to court or marry Lady Beryl. When the time comes for me to marry I will choose my own bride!"

"But Endymion!" said King Ely shocked at his sons' outburst. "I've already invited Lady Beryl and her father to the palace for supper."

Endymion stared at his father in disbelief.

"You've done all of this without even asking me how I felt? Do my feelings mean nothing?" he said angrily. Endymion stared at his father the anger in his eye turned to hurt.

"Have a nice supper Father, I will not be joining you", he said and walked out of the throne room

"Endymion!" King Ely yelled after his son but Endymion didn't turn around.

Nephrite & Kunzite bowed to the King and hurried after their Prince with Jadeite on their heels. In a swift motion Kunzite spun around and shoved Jadeite back toward the throne room.

"Haven't you done enough?" Kunzite yelled, "You're the last person the Prince would want to see. Stay here and that's an order!"

Kunzite hurried off after Nephrite leaving a shocked Jadeite behind.

…..

Meanwhile

Lady Beryl and Lord Berthum were making their way toward the palace in their carriage. Beryl was dressed in her favorite purple dress and it had taken the maids at least an hour to curl her hair. Her father was also dressed in his best. This night was just as, if not more important to him than to his daughter. With the renewal of Beryl's courtship with the Prince came the possibility of marriage.

The thought of the power he would wield if his daughter became Queen of the Earth brought a huge smile to his face. Ely was already an aging man and should some accident befall the Prince….

"Oh father", Beryl said full of excitement, "I can't wait to see Endymion. I'm so happy I could sing!"

Lord Berthum frowned at his daughter. "Don't get too excited Beryl. We are a long way from marriage. We must do whatever it takes to convince him that you are the one for him." he said.

"Father", she said, "Endymion already knows that we belong together. Why else would he invite me to the palace tonight?"

"King Ely was the one who invited _us",_ Lord Berthum snapped, "not Endymion."

Beryl merely frowned as the carriage reached the front of the palace.

"Smile," her father ordered her as the palace guards helped them from the carriage.

Once inside Lady Beryl was in awe of the beautiful palace. _My future home _she thought as the guards led them to the throne room where King Ely was waiting.

As custom required Lady Beryl and Lord Berthum knelt at the kings' chair until he ordered them to rise.

"Your Majesty, how wonderful to see you". Lord Berthum said immediately kissing up to the King. Lady Beryl nodded her head in agreement and gave King Ely her brightest smile.

King Ely returned the smile and said, "Lord Berthum, we are pleased that you and your lovely daughter have made the journey here to sup with us this evening." The king cleared his throat nervously and continued, "However, there has been a change of plans. My son, the prince is um a little under the weather this evening and unable to join us for supper"

Lady Beryl and Lord Berthum stared at the King in shock.

"We have reserved some rooms in the palace for you to stay overnight as a show of our apologies", said the King.

"Of course Your Majesty," said Lord Berthum even though he was secretly outraged. He turned to look at his daughter and noticing her face was growing redder by the minute. He grabbed her followed the guards to their room before Lady Beryl could cause a scene.

…..

Night had begun to fall on the moon and Princess Serenity stood out on her balcony staring down at the tiny blue planet. She let out a sigh, Luna was still with her mother and all her guardians except Princess Venus had gone to visit their home worlds. She had no one to talk to.

_Endymion, she thought, I'm so lonely and I really want to see you._

Serenity knew it was a bad idea to go back down to Earth and after the tongue-lashing Mars gave her last time…She shuddered at the thought of another one. But it was all worth it if she could see Endymion's beautiful smile…gaze into his midnight blue eyes…kiss his perfect lips.

Serenity's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by loud knocking at her door. Without waiting for an answer Venus entered Serenity's room.

"Hey Princess," she said, "I've got some good news for you!"

"What is it?" Serenity said.

"Well, your favorite guardian got the Queen to send an invitation for your ball to the Earth Kingdom!" Venus said full of excitement.

Serenity sat speechless for a moment then ran to Venus and threw her arms around her guardian.

"Oh Venus," she said tears of joy forming in her eyes," you have no idea how much this means to me! I can't wait to tell Endymion!"

Venus smiled at her Princess and said "Why wait?"

Serenity looked at Venus surprised, "Can I really go? I thought I wasn't supposed to go to Earth?"

"Well", said Venus "Technically I said you couldn't go unescorted and I'm your escort tonight!"

Princess Serenity eyed her guardian with suspicion and said,"This wouldn't have anything to do with Endymion's head general would it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about", Venus replied and the two girls grasped hands and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey Guys Back With A New Update! Things Heat Up In This Chapter…Read & Review & Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Prince Endymion sat in the Royal Garden thinking about the earlier events of the day. He knew he shouldn't have walked out on his father that way but he was furious. Lady Beryl was a fine woman, but Serenity was the only one for him. He refused to lead Lady Beryl on when he knew they had no future together. Endymion sighed. At least he could have some peace in his rose garden. To him the only thing more beautiful than roses was Serenity. Unnoticed Kunzite & Nephrite quietly joined their prince in the garden.

"Prince Endymion," Nephrite said, "Is everything alright?"

Endymion turned and stared at his generals. No matter what happened they were always there to support him, guide him and be his true friends. He knew he was lucky to have them.

"Yes Nephrite", Prince Endymion said giving his general a small smile, "Everything will be fine."

"Good," Kunzite said breathing a sigh of relief, "I have arranged a private dinner for us in your chambers and a sword fight afterward!"

Endymion just smiled he knew they were trying to cheer him up. He put his arms around them and they all headed back toward the palace.

"Humph!" said Nephrite, "Perhaps Head General Kunzite can actually win for once!"

The three men laughed and headed to Endymions' chamber for dinner.

…..

Lady Beryl sat in the guest room of the palace staring at herself in the mirror. Her earlier anger had subsided and now a broken hearted girl was left. _So the rumors were true. Endymion doesn't love me. _Beryl sniffed and let the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Beryl!" her father snapped, "Tears will get us nowhere! Perhaps the Prince really is ill I cannot say for certain. But this is still a serious insult to our family and I will not stand for it!"

Beryl glared at her father. "It's obvious that Prince Endymion isn't interested in continuing our courtship Father! Let's just go…"

Her father slapped her hard across the face before she could finish.

"Enough!" Lord Berthum yelled at his daughter who lay crying on the floor.

"We have worked too hard to give up now! We are staying her until tomorrow, which leaves plenty of time for you to run into Prince Endymion. Now clean yourself up and prepare for our dinner with the King", said Lord Berthum and her stormed out of the room.

After her father had gone Lady Beryl picked herself and stared in the mirror at her bruised face. Her sadness was slowly replaced by anger now she was more determined than ever to have Prince Endymion as her husband and become Queen. The first person she would get rid of would be her father.

….

Later That Night

Lady Beryl was wandering around the palace hoping to catch sight of Prince Endymion. She didn't believe for one moment that he was ill and from the way the serving maids at dinner snickered they didn't believe it either. Her father had long since gone to bed calling their dinner with the King a success. He hadn't bothered to apologize for what he had done but Beryl made a vow to herself that he would pay dearly.

Beryl looked up and noticed a man in uniform approaching her. She immediately dropped to one knee thinking it was Prince Endymion. However, when she looked up again the man she saw was not Prince Endymion. Lady Beryl immediately got up and curtsied.

"Lord Kunzite", she said, "How are you?"

Kunzite struggled to keep from scowling at the woman causing his Prince so many problems.

"I am well madam", he replied, "It is much too late for respectable women to be wondering around the palace"

Lady Beryl blushed. "I heard the Prince was ill and I was hoping…"

"Madam", Kunzite interrupted in a tight voice, "I will say this as politely as possible, Prince Endymion is spoken for and it would be best for you and the Prince if you let go of this ridiculous idea about the two of you being a couple. Goodnight madam."

Kunzite walked away leaving a shocked Beryl behind.

_Spoken for? By who? And what was so ridiculous about her & Endymion as a couple?_

Beryl headed back to her room, her anger rising with each step. Nobody thought she was good enough for Prince Endymion. Well she would show them all! Once Beryl reached her room she was about to go inside when she noticed a note at her feet.

_The Prince you're looking for is in the garden. _The note was simply signed _A Friend._

Beryl smiled and headed toward the garden.

…..

Princess Serenity & Princess Venus had just arrived on Earth in their usual spot, the Royal Garden. The two looked up and found Prince Endymion, Kunzite, & Nephrite there also.

"Wow!" Venus whispered to Serenity, "That brown-haired guy is hot! We should've brought Mars along!"

Serenity, however hadn't heard a word Venus said. She had already locked eyes with her Prince, it was as if time had stop and everything else in the world had melted away. Serenity only had eyes for Endymion and he for her.

"Serenity", Endymion whispered as she ran over and threw her arms around him. Endymion gently took Serenity by the hand and led her toward a more private part of the garden.

"Wow!" Nephrite said to Kunzite, "I see why Endymion refused Beryl that girl is beautiful!"

Nephrite looked over at Kunzite to see that his eyes were focused on the girl walking toward them. When she reached them she introduced herself as Princess Venus to Nephrite and handed him the invitation to Serenity's upcoming ball addressed to Prince Endymion and his court. Nephrite excused himself and left.

"Princess Venus", said Kunzite, "How lovely to see you again"

Venus looked up at Kunzite and said, "I have to tell you, Serenity wasn't the only one who wanted to come here tonight."

Kunzite felt his heart skip a beat.

"Why did you want to come?" he asked in a tough voice.

Kunzite was struggling to hide his feelings, but the truth was he was having feelings for the blonde beauty that he had never had before.

Venus turned away from Kunzite embarrassed. _What if he didn't even like her?_

Suddenly she felt warm hands around her waist; she looked back into a pair of beautiful ice blue eyes.

"I'm glad you came", Kunzite whispered in Venus' ear and gently pressed his lips against hers.

This went on until Serenity & Endymion reappeared unnoticed. Princess Serenity cleared her throat loudly. Startled the Kunzite & Venus jumped away from each other, blushing.

"Venus..." Serenity began in a teasing voice.

"Not one word Serenity", Venus murmured, embarrassed.

The group continued teasing Kunzite & Venus never noticing the red-headed woman watching them angrily. When Endymion put his arms around Serenity & gave her a gentle kiss the woman could take no more.

"Prince Endymion!" yelled Lady Beryl emerging from the shadows and shocking everyone. Venus immediately moved in front of Serenity in case the woman was dangerous.

Kunzite glared at Beryl enraged, "What are you doing here!"

Lady Beryl ignored him and continued with her plan. She had given up hope of Endymion actually loving her and the more she had thought about she wasn't sure she loved him either. However she did love the idea of being Queen and would do whatever it took to get there.

"How could you do this? We are to be married!" Beryl said pretending to be more devastated than she was.

Serenity gasped and looked at Endymion devastated.

"I swear to you Serenity, none of this is true!" Endymion said.

"It is true", Beryl said to Serenity fake tears in her eyes, "If it is not true then why was I invited to the palace tonight?"

"Enough of your lies!" Kunzite yelled at Lady Beryl.

Venus glared at him and wrapped her arms around a sobbing Serenity.

"I want to go home!" Serenity cried.

Before Endymion could stop them the two grasped hands and disappeared into the night.

"Serenity!" yelled a shocked Endymion, "Serenity!"

But heartbreaking silence was his only response.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Back With Another Update! Hope You Guys Enjoy : ) I Tried to Let The Other Characters Shine A little And Work On Plot Development A Little Too…R&R

Chapter 6

The next few days were miserable for both Serenity& Endymion. All either one could think of was the other one. Night after night Prince Endymion waited in the Royal Garden hoping his Princess would come. But night after night the Prince was left disappointed. Meanwhile, Princess Serenity would stand on her balcony every night staring down at the little blue planet.

One evening while doing this, Princess Serenity sighed and her eyes filled with tears. _Endymion was everything we shared a lie?_

"Princess", a blond haired girl said interrupting Serenity's thoughts. "You should rest."

"Oh Venus", Serenity said turning to her guardian her eyes filled with tears.

Princess Venus gently led the Princess back inside and stayed with the girl until she was sound asleep. When Venus was sure the Princess was asleep she crept quietly out of the room, only to find three very angry guardians waiting for her.

She stared at them shocked, "I thought you guys were visiting your home planets?"

Mars said nothing but glared at Venus. Mercury cleared her throat to break the tension.

"Queen Serenity summoned us back", said Mercury, "She's very worried about the behavior of the Princess."

"Venus, what's going on?" said Jupiter worriedly.

Venus closed her eyes and said a silent prayer, then told her fellow guardians about Serenity's heartbreak.

…..

On Earth the next day

Prince Endymion had just dismounted his horse and was doing his duty of greeting the people and giving out alms to the poor. Though he was on a rather rough side of the kingdom, he had only Kunzite & Nephrite with him. Endymion trusted his people; he knew they wouldn't harm him. Besides this was one of his duties that took his mind off her. _Serenity. _

Kunzite & Nephrite exchanged worried looks. Although the Prince was doing a good job or pretending they knew he was deeply upset about what had happened with Serenity.

The brown haired general sighed. "I hate seeing him this way! Is their nothing we can do?" he said.

"Zoycite is working on it as we speak just be patient Nephrite", Kunzite admonished him.

Nephrite bit his lip and his green eyes shined with anger. "This is all the fault of that witch Beryl", he ranted. "She's lucky she got away from the palace before I could deal with her".

"Enough", Kunzite said quietly as Endymion approached them.

"Ready to return to the palace Prince," Kunzite asked giving Endymion a rare smile.

"Yes", Endymion said quietly as he mounted his horse.

Nephrite steered his horse over to Endymion and put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry Prince," he said, "I'm sure your Princess will return to you soon."

Prince Endymion sighed heavily. "I hope so Nephrite, I hope so", he said sadly.

The two generals exchanged worried looks.

…

Moon

Princess Mars was seething and still trying to digest the news Venus had given them last night. She was furious. _How could Venus take the Princess to Earth without consulting them! They were a team! Leader or not Venus had no right to make such a decision without consulting them! And now Serenity was heartbroken._ Mars always knew men were terrible creatures but this Earth bastard would pay dearly for causing Serenity such pain.

"Lady Mars…Lady Mars", said one of the palace secretaries interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes", she replied somewhat annoyed

"It's time for you training session with Lady Jupiter", the small lady informed her bowing slightly as she left.

_Good, Princess Mars thought. Just the person I need to see._

Once Mars reached the training ground she noticed Venus and Serenity were missing. Mercury and Jupiter quickly approached her looking upset.

"Serenity still will not leave her room," Mercury said sadly, "This is the third day she has missed lessons and the Queen is beside herself with worry."

Jupiter nodded her head in agreement and bit her nails nervously.

"Is Venus with the Princess?" Mars asked.

"No the Queen sent her on a mission to her home planet, she oversees the Venusian army there", Jupiter said.

"Luna is with the Princess", added Mercury.

The three guardians pondered what they should do.

"I find it hard to believe that Serenity could fall in love with such a bad person", Jupiter said finally breaking the tension.

"I agree", said Mercury, "Something doesn't seem right about this Mars. Even Venus approved of him so how could he be such a terrible person?"

Mars snorted, "Well he is a man, after all."

Princess Jupiter & Princess Mercury rolled their eyes.

"But as second in command and for the sake of Serenity I agree that further investigation is needed." Princess Mars said her voice full of authority.

Mercury and Jupiter exchanged glances.

"Meaning?" asked Princess Mercury.

Jupiter smiled and put her hands on Mercury's shoulder.

"We're going to Earth!"

…..

Back on Earth

Zoycite and Jadeite were inside Zoy's personal library inside the palace. Zoycite was at his desk, books thrown everywhere looking stressed out. Meanwhile, Jadeite paced the room back and forth looking nervous.

"I don't understand the point of all this!" Jadeite said breaking the silence.

Zoycite looked up from his books and narrowed his brown eyes at Jadeite.

"The point," he said sharply "is our Prince's happiness or have you forgotten that?"

"Of course not!" Jadeite said rubbing a hand through his short blond hair. "I just thought things might be better for him if he chose an Earth woman."

"Is that why you left the note telling Beryl were the Prince would be?" Zoycite asked.

Jadeite stared at Zoycite shocked. "H-How?"

Zoycite shook his head, eyes full of disappointment. "How else could she have known Jadeite?" Zoycite said, "No one else knows about the Prince and his Princess but us and no one has shown more resistance to the idea than you. It's the only logical conclusion"

The blonde general hung his head in shame. "I thought I was doing what's best for him."

Zoycite walked over to Jadeite and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know", he said "but the best thing we can do for him is to support, believe and stand beside him, always."

Jadeite gave a small smile and nodded in agreement.

"Now", Zoycite said, "let's get back to finding a new way to reach Endymion's Princess".

And the two men got back to work.

….

While everyone else was dealing with their share of misery and problems, Lady Beryl believed herself to be the happiest woman in the kingdom. She was proud of the way she had ended Endymion's' affair with that wretch, now he would have no choice but to marry her. Speaking of the wretch, there was something strange about her. She was so pale and what was that strange mark on her forehead.

_Oh well, Beryl thought, I'm sure I'll never see her again._

Beryl returned to her shopping. She was at the trendiest shop in town picking out the fabric for all sorts of beautiful ball gowns to be made. She was sure she would be invited to many upcoming events at court, after Prince Endymion proposed to her.

"Lady Beryl", Lord Berthum said interrupting her delusions, "Place your orders we must go now."

Lady Beryl did as her father said and when they were on their way home she noticed a strange black box in his hand. When he noticed his daughter was staring he cleared his throat.

"I have good news Beryl", he said, "I'm preparing to go to the King and offer your hand in marriage to Prince Endymion. I have promised several members of the court greater titles and land if they agree to support the marriage. The old man will have no choice!"

Lord Berthum smiled pleased with himself.

"That's wonderful father", Lady Beryl replied and her eyes began to sparkle with joy. Soon she would be Princess, no Queen Beryl!

_So, she thought. My father has finally managed to do something right! Too bad he won't live to see me rule this land! Hahaha._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey Guys…New Chapter! I Think This Chapter Is Better Than The Last One! Things Heat Up In This Chapter & There's A Little Drama Between Our Girls! Whose Side Are You One? Read & Review : )

Chapter 7

The Princess of Venus was on her way back to the Moon Kingdom in an aircraft. Her brief time at home had been wonderful and her mission was a success. The Venusian army was trained and ready for battle at a moment's notice. However throughout her mission Venus had worried ceaselessly about Serenity. She was also hurt that Kunzite hadn't told her about Endymion's engagement. Venus thought back to their kiss. _Was he just using her?_ Venus shook her head trying to remove the image from her mind. She was the leader of Serenity's guardians; she didn't have time to be stressed out over a guy. She and Kunzite could never have a future.

Venus turned her thoughts back to the mission she had just completed. Why had Queen Serenity wanted her to check on the Venusian army? Weren't they supposed to be in times of peace? _I'll have to talk to Artemis about this. _Venus though as her aircraft landed on the Moon. Once she had landed and was back inside the palace, she paged her team for a meeting to update her on what she had missed. Mercury and Jupiter came quickly but Mars lingered behind. Venus could see that she was still very angry with her.

"Has Serenity's condition improved at all", Venus asked.

Mercury and Jupiter shook their heads no.

"She still hasn't left her room at all", Mercury added.

Venus bit her nails and began to pace.

"Dammit guys!" she said, "What are we going to do?"

Mars scoffed, unable to contain her anger any longer.

"We? Oh now you decide to include us?" she snapped at Venus, "This is your entire fault!"

Venus glared at Mars. "Enough okay!" she said, "I thought I was doing the right thing?"

Mars eyes gleamed with anger. "The right thing would have been to meet with the rest of us before you carried her to Earth and got her heart broken!" Mars shot back at Venus, "Some leader you are."

Mercury and Jupiter exchanged glances as the fight began to heat up.

"C'mon you guys", said Jupiter trying to calm the situation down. "We're supposed to be a team!"

However, Venus and Mars were locked in a stare down.

"We should be working on a plan to help Serenity out of the condition she's in", the blue-haired guardian chimed in.

Mars continued to glare at Venus.

"I already have my plan", she said never taking her eyes off Venus. "Keep following your _leader"_

With that Mars turned and began to leave the room.

"Mars!" Jupiter & Mercury shouted after her in unison.

Venus, on the other hand had had enough.

"I'm sorry Queen Serenity picked me as leader over you okay! That's what this is all about isn't it?" Venus yelled at Mars.

Mars stopped and turned around her dark eyes shining with anger.

"I always put Serenity first, the only reason you took her to Earth was for your own selfish reasons!" Mars yelled back at a stunned Venus. "Yeah word gets around this palace. And after the Queen finds out this whole mess is your fault, we'll see how long you remain leader."

Mars walked out leaving three stunned guardians behind.

….

On Earth

A general to Prince Endymion wiped away the beads of perspiration from his forehead. After days & nights of endless work he had finally completed his task. He stood back and smiled admiring the beautiful machine he had created. _I'm truly genius, he thought I've single handedly invented a device which can transport objects from Earth to the Moon!_ His thoughts were interrupted as three men entered his room.

"Honestly Zoy", the blond general snapped, "You should really get someone to clean up in here."

Zoycite narrowed his eyes at Jadeite, "Well excuse me _miss_! I've been busy trying to solve Endymion's problem!"

Kunzite & Endymion snickered and Jadeite began to turn red at the insult.

"Did you bring the letter", Zoy asked Endymion.

Endymion blushed lightly and asked, "Are you sure Serenity's the only person who will be able to open it?"

Zoycite smiled and nodded at his Prince. "Once it goes through the transporter a seal will be place on it and only the person it's addressed to can open it.", he said.

"If we can send objects, why can the Prince not go himself?" Kunzite asked.

Zoycite shook his head no. "The most that can be transported at this point is small objects; I'm still a long way from figuring out how to transport people."

Zoycite then took Endymions' letter and placed it inside the machine and pressed a tiny green button. The machine began to glow and rattle and the men all jumped back, except Zoycite. Once the machine had calmed down he turned back to Endymion and smiled.

"She should be receiving your letter any moment", he said. Prince Endymion's face lit up with joy. This was the happiest he had been all week.

…..

Moon

After her fight with Mars, Venus sat on the steps of the Royal garden with her hands in her face. She felt like crying but held herself together. Everything was a disaster and Mars was right it was all her fault. Serenity was in a state of depression and now her team was falling apart. Had she been selfish? She had wanted to see Kunzite but she had also wanted Serenity to be happy too. Was she wrong for wanting happiness for herself?

She flashed back to her argument with Mars and sighed. Maybe she didn't deserve to be leader after all. Suddenly Venus felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked back to see the brown haired guardian smiling down at her. Mercury stood behind Jupiter looking worried.

"Are you okay Venus?" Jupiter asked in a soft voice.

Venus shook her head and tears filled her eyes. "Mars was right; I don't deserve to be leader. This is all my fault", she said.

"Listen", Jupiter said in a firm voice, "This isn't your fault. You did make a few mistakes but I know you would never put Serenity at risk. You were chosen to be our leader for a reason Venus. I believe in you".

Venus stared up at Jupiter shocked when she felt another hand on her other shoulder and looked back to see Mercury.

"I agree 100%", Mercury added, "From this moment on we must work as a team and protect Serenity no matter what. Queen Serenity doesn't make mistakes. I believe in you too Venus". Mercury smiled at her.

Now Venus really was crying. She stood up and looked at her team in awe. Words couldn't describe how much she loved and cherished them and their friendship. The 3 guardians put their arms around each other and headed back toward the palace.

….

Serenity stared up at the ceiling, willing herself to get out of bed. She knew she was being selfish but the pain in heart was unbearable. Her mother, guardians, and kingdom were worried sick about her yet she could only think of Endymion. Even thinking about him hurt.

"Princess", a soft feline voice said, "I understand that you are hurting but you must try and move past this. We are all worried sick about you!"

"I'm know." Serenity said quietly, "I'm sorry Luna".

Luna crawled closer to Serenity and stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Princess" Luna said sadly, "I have prepared a warm bath for you. Please come to dinner tonight. Please."

Serenity sat up in her bad and took Luna into her arms hugging her gently.

"I will Luna", Serenity said feeling guilty as she climbed out of her bed and headed toward the bathroom.

Luna climbed off the bed and sighed with relief. A short while later Serenity emerged from her bath ready for dinner. She found Luna waiting on her with a letter.

"What is it Luna?" she asked.

She took the letter from Luna and read it quickly. She felt her heart beating faster.

"Princess?" Luna asked, "What it is?"

Serenity said nothing but smiled brightly and head to her balcony. _Oh Enymion she thought I knew you wouldn't betray me._

Serenity closed her eyes and started to transport. Luna rushed up and jumped on Serenity's shoulder and the two disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys….back with an update! This chapter has more Sere/Endy & a little romance for Luna! Enjoy! R&R!

Chapter 8

Luna & Princess Serenity had just arrived on Earth & were making their way toward the Royal Garden. They paused briefly so Luna could transform into her human form. Once she had Luna looked around in amazement.

"Princess, where are we? What is going on?" she asked.

Serenity smiled at Luna, she was beautiful in her human form.

"Oh Luna", Serenity said, "The letter you gave me was from Endymion, he explained everything. It was all a big misunderstanding. I should have let him explain instead of running away."

Serenity hung her head, feeling ashamed of her previous actions. Luna placed a comforting hand on Serenity's shoulder.

"Everything will be okay Serenity", she said. "Let's hurry and find him so the two of you can make things right."

The two girls hugged and continued toward the Royal garden. Once there they found Endymion and Nephrite waiting.

"Endymion!" Serenity said and ran into his arms. "I'm so sorry for not giving you the chance to explain. Can you ever forgive me?"

Her blue eyes had filled with tears. Endymion gently wiped them away and wrapped his arms tightly around Serenity.

"Of course I forgive you, my love", said the Prince his dark eyes shining in the moonlight. "I only asked that you trust in our love from now on."

Serenity nodded in agreement and the two shared a passionate kiss.

Nephrite and Luna awkwardly watched this exchange until the Prince and Princess wandered off for more privacy. Nephrite stared at Luna for a moment and nervously cleared his throat.

"Nice to meet you, my lady", he said as he took her hand and kissed it. "I'm Nephrite, a general to Prince Endymion".

Luna stood in shocked silence as she stared at the man with dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. She thought him very handsome.

"I-I'm Luna", she stuttered nervously, her cheeks turning red.

"Luna?" Nephrite asked. "A beautiful name for a beautiful lady."

Luna blushed even harder.

"Are you also a guardian to Princess Serenity?" he asked determined to learn more about this mysterious lady with curly black hair and grey cat-like eyes.

Luna nodded and struggled to find her voice. "Yes", she finally said. "I am also and advisor to her Majesty, Queen Serenity."

"Impressive.", Nephrite replied smiling until suddenly his watch began to beep. He looked at it with a sigh.

"I'm terribly sorry, my lovely Lady Luna", he said "I must go and patrol the palace."

Nephrite bowed and kissed Luna's hand gently and headed off towards the palace leaving a shocked Luna behind.

…

In their private part of the garden, Serenity & Endymion glowed with happiness at their reunion. Endymion stared up at the beautiful full moon and then at Serenity nervously. He was struggling to find the right word to tell Serenity that he wanted her to be his forever. Prince Endymion had finally gotten the love of his life back and he never again wanted to be apart from her.

Serenity noticed Endymion's silence and stared at him worried that something was wrong.

"Endymion?" the Princess said. "Is everything okay?"

Prince Endymion took a deep breath and abruptly stood up, then knelt before a shocked Serenity.

"My Princess", he began, "I love you with all my heart. These past few days we have ben apart have shown me that living without you is not living at all. I ask you now Serenity, to consent to being my bride. I promise to honor and cherish you every day for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me Serenity?"

Serenity had sat crying silently throughout Endymion's proposal and now she leaped into his arms sobbing even harder.

"Oh Endymion", she said through her tears. "Nothing in the world would make me happier! Of course I'll marry you!"

The two sealed their commitment with a kiss while Serenity struggled to stop her tears of joy. Once Serenity had pulled herself together, the happy couple returned to Luna to tell her their good news. After hearing the entire story Luna stood shocked for a moment but forced herself to smile for the happy couple.

"Princess?" Luna finally said concerned. "I'm happy for you but you cannot agree to a marriage proposal without the consent of the Queen or council. I'm sure the same goes for Prince Endymion"

The Prince & Princess looked at each other quietly, knowing that Luna was right.

"My father, King Ely, has been pushing me to marry," said Prince Endymion. "I'm sure he will be pleased that I have chosen a bride. Everything will work out fine".

Endymion leaned down and kissed his chosen bride, who giggled in delight. Luna, on the other hand looked worried. _If the Queen and council don't agree to the marriage, Serenity will be devastated. _

"I suppose we should be going now, Princess", Luna said interrupting the tender moment. "I'm sure someone has noticed our absence by now."

Serenity and Endymion shared more passionate hugs and kisses before the Princess finally joined Luna and the two prepared to depart for home.

"Good-bye my love", Princess Serenity said smiling brightly at Endymion.

"Only for now Serenity", he replied. "Soon we will be together forever."

…..

The Next day On Earth

King Ely was holding court with his most trusted advisors, going over matters of state and new laws. Among these trusted advisors was Lord Berthum, waiting for the right moment to put his plan into action. The law currently up for debate was about a peace treaty between the Earth and Moon. The advisors were equally divided on the matter.

"The people of Moon are kind, generous and respectable people! They have only tried to assist with the advancement of our Kingdom", one of the advisors argued.

Lord Berthum stood up, outraged at the statement. "Are you mad?" he ranted. "They spy on us from above, just waiting for the right moment to attack! And what about that witch Queen Serenity and her crystal? Mark my words, they will destroy us all!"

The argument heated up and King Ely decided to send for the Prince to ask his opinion. Prince Endymion and his generals came into the room and all the advisors quieted down.

"Endymion", King Ely said, "What do you think about a peace treaty between our Kingdom and the Moon?"

Prince Endymion was startled for a moment but he knew this was his chance so he took it.

"I believe that the people of the moon are not a threat to our Kingdom", the Prince said to the advisors, "They are kind hearted and generous, no different from you or I. The Moon Kingdom is much more technologically advanced than us; think of what we could learn from them, if we were to become allies! By not approving the peace treaty we are only harming ourselves and our Kingdom."

The generals smiled proudly at their Prince and the advisors nodded in agreement at Endymion's statement. Lord Berthum, on the other hand was not pleased.

The King smiled proudly and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Well said my boy!" he said, "You will one day soon be a wise King."

Endymion frowned; he hated it when his father talked this way. "Father", Endymion said quietly.

"I'm sure he will be!" Lord Berthum said interrupting the moment and earning a glare from Kunzite. "However, the law states that the Prince cannot assume the throne until he is married. And Prince Endymion is not even betrothed yet!

Several of the advisors murmured in agreement with Lord Berthum.

"Your Majesty", said Lord Berthum seizing his chance. "I am proud and pleased to offer my daughter, Lady Beryl's hand in marriage to the Prince. That would solve all our problems."

Endymion and the generals stared in shocked as some of the advisors approved of the match.

"Well Endymion?" King Ely said. "What say you of the proposed marriage?"

Endymion cleared his throat nervously. "While I am grateful for the offer, Lord Berthum I have already chosen my bride." Endymion said shocking the entire room.

"What?" said the shocked King. "Who is she? Tell me at once!"

Prince Endymion flushed slightly. "I have been courting her quietly for some time now and with your approval I plan to seek her mother's permission for her hand in marriage. Her name is Princess Serenity."

The entire room stared in stunned silence; some advisors even had their mouths hanging open. None more so than Lord Berthum.

"P-Princess Serenity?" Lord Berthum exclaimed. "This is outrageous!"

"Your Majesty", Zoycite interrupted advocating for his Prince. "This marriage would unite our Kingdoms and bring about an unprecedented peace!"

Slowly the advisors came to see the wisdom of Zoycite's words and one by one each approved the marriage. Everyone, that is except Lord Berthum. Realizing his plans were being ruined he turned bright red and erupted in a rage.

"You are all fools!" he yelled. "Those witches from the Moon will bring ruin to our Kingdom"

Lord Berthum turned to Endymion, "You will regret not marrying my daughter! Mark my words!" He screamed.

At the threat to the Prince, the room erupted in a rage. Kunzite whipped out his sword and had it at Lord Berthum's neck in a moment's notice.

"How dare you threaten the Prince!" he yelled furious.

King Ely called for the guards to place Lord Berthum under arrest. The reaming advisors yelled, "Traitor!" and "Off with his head!" as Lord Berthum was dragged away screaming.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey Guys Back With Another Update! It's Short Because I'm In The Middle Of My Exams But It's GOOD! Keep In Mind That The Story Won't End Exactly Like This SO It's Not Too Much Of A Spoiler…Also Please Be Patient & Leave Nice Reviews! Enjoy : )

Chapter 9

The Princess of Mars tossed and turned in her gigantic bed, for her it was another sleepless night. After her argument with Venus Mars had asked Queen Serenity to allow her to return to her home planet for rest and meditation. The Queen reluctantly agreed, Mars was sure she had heard about the argument between her and Venus. The dark-haired Princess sighed in frustration. Since she had been home her attempts at sleep and meditation had been a disaster. While Mars had been happy to be home with her family and kingdom again she was deeply troubled about her fight with Venus. Mars truly thought she would be a better leader and her parents agreed with her. If Venus was allowed to continue leading Mars didn't know if she could or _would_ remain a part of the team. Her father, King Titus, had promised to bring up in the next council meeting. Until then the Princess of the Fire Planet wasn't sure what she was going to do. Finally Mars felt her eyes grow heavy and she drifted off into a troubled sleep.

Mars' Dream

_Mars looked around her, shocked at her surroundings. She was somehow back on the Moon but something was wrong! The palace appeared to be crumbling and people were everywhere screaming and running away in terror. Serenity? Where was Serenity? Mars ran through the palace searching for her Princess. She thought she heard a noise as she ran past the kitchen. Mars eased her way inside and gasped loudly as she found a battered Luna in her human form._

"_Luna!" she yelled holding back her tears._

_Luna gasped her last breath and said to Mars, "Serenity…Save her!" Luna closed her bright grey eyes and died._

_Mars held Luna's body tightly for a moment then got up to continue her search for Serenity, almost tripping over a man with dark brown hair. Although his beautiful green eyes were open, he appeared to be dead so Mars didn't stop. The dark-haired girl kept running and yelling for Serenity until she reached the Royal Garden. The sight before her brought her to her knees. Princess Mercury and Princess Jupiter lay before, hands joined and surrounded by a pool of their own blood._

"_Nooo!" Mars yelled in agony as she tried to shake them awake although she knew they were gone. She bowed her head and wept for moment until she heard someone calling Serenity's name._

"_I'm sorry guys", she whispered to her slain teammates and headed off toward the voice. _

_Before Mars knew it she was at the front of the palace and yet another devastating scene awaited her there. Serenity held a sword and a bloody, unmoving Prince Endymion in her lap. Venus was running toward the Princess screaming loudly but Mars couldn't hear what she was saying it was as if the scene before her was happening in slow motion. Serenity looked at them once last time and smiled, _

"_I'm sorry." she said and drove the sword into her chest as her blood splattered she fell next to her beloved Prince and joined him in death._

_This was more than Mars could bear and she sank to her knees screaming as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Venus was equally devastated; there was no way this could be happening! Venus turned to move towards Mars her eyes full of sorrow._

"_Mars, I'm so so-". Those were all the words Venus was able to say before a silver sword sliced through her abdomen. Mars gasped in shock. The man holding the laughed, his ice blue eyes twinkling cruelly as his silver hair shined. Behind him stood two more men and a hideous red-headed woman with a crown on her head, all of them laughing. Mars felt her very heart shatter into pieces and her rage began to boil over._

"_Noooo!" she screamed in pure agony. Her entire body felt as though she were on fire. A fire blast shot out from her hand and consumed the man who had killed her leader. Mars felt the fire around her growing but she was powerless to stop it, it was fueled by her rage, her grief, her hopelessness! As the fires grew wildly a familiar saying wove its way into her head. "Those of Earth & Moon are never to intertwine, never to fall in love…Should this law be broken destruction is sure to follow". Mars bowed her head in defeat and let the fire consume them all._

Mars awoke suddenly to find her bedroom filled with people, all staring at her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" her mother, Queen Maria asked looking worried. "Your screaming woke the entire palace."

Mars sighed and wiped away her tears. She was relieved that it was only a dream but she was worried that it could be a premonition.

"I have to go back to the Moon", she announced suddenly shocking her parents.

King Titus stared at his daughter. "Absolutely not!" he said sharply. "You are not to return there until I propose to the council our views about the leadership change.

"I don't care about that anymore!" Mars yelled as she jumped out of her bed. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her dark eyes shined with pain. The King & Queen stared at their only child, filled with worry.

"There are more important things than being leader. I swore to protect Serenity, no matter what and she needs me, they all do.", Mars said. She focused her energy and began to transport.

"Princess, wait!" her mother called but Mars was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey Guys! A Chapter For You, & When I Say "Lady Luna" It Means She Is In Her Human Form, When She's In Cat Form I'll Just Say Luna. Thanks For All The Reviews Glad You're Enjoying My Stories! Since Several People Have Asked I Have To Say There Won't Be Any Sex Scenes In This Story, I'm Keeping It PG! Anyways Enjoy & R&R

Chapter 10

The Queen of the Moon sat on her throne, in a room filled with advisors babbling on about this or that. However, the silver haired Queen had little interest in the conversations going on around her. The Queen was very worried. The Princess and her court may have thought their trips to Earth were a well-kept secret but Queen Serenity was well aware of the situation. It troubled her deeply and now even Luna was beginning to behave strangely. Queen Serenity had an uneasy feeling that their peaceful times would soon end which was one of the reasons she sent Venus to check on the armies.

If the Queen allowed Serenity to keep seeing Endymion she was sure everything would come to ruin, but how could she break her daughter's heart? Serenity had only recently recovered from her depression and if she forced her to end things with Endymion there was no telling what the Princess would do. No, Queen Serenity couldn't risk it.

"Queen Serenity?" a male advisor said interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes, William?" she asked the dark haired man.

"A letter has arrived addressed to Your Majesty from the Earth kingdom", he said.

The room fell silent, though the Earth and Moon had been on friendlier terms they did not communicate often. Most of the solar system thought the people of Earth to be barbarians.

"What does the letter say?" Queen Serenity asked as she felt her heart sinking.

"The letter proposes a peace treaty between the Earth and Moon", William said and hesitated before continuing, "It also proposes a marriage between the crown Prince of Earth, Endymion & Princess Serenity!"

At this statement the room came to life again and all the advisors vehemently opposed the marriage!

"We cannot allow such a marriage!" the advisor from Mars shouted, "The Earth people are animals!"

Most of the other advisors agreed and the arguments against the marriage and insults to the people of the Earth grew louder and louder until Queen Serenity could take no more.

She abruptly stood up from her throne and shouted "Enough!"

The room grew silent and everyone stared at the Queen shocked, for she rarely ever lost her temper.

"I order each one of you to return to your home planets and tell its' rulers to present themselves for and emergency council meeting no later than tomorrow!" Queen Serenity said. "By Order of the Queen this meeting is at end."

One by one the advisors left the room still buzzing about the proposed marriage. The news of it would surely be all over the solar system by tonight. Once alone, the tired Queen finally let her emotions take over, bowed her head and wept. How was she supposed to choose between her only daughters' happiness & the safety of her kingdom?

…..

On Earth

Lady Beryl was in a serious state of shock, in what seemed like a day her entire world had collapsed around her. At first the red-headed lady had refused to believe the reports that her father, Lord Berthum, had been arrested for high treason. However, when the guards had arrived at her home to escort her to the Royal Prison she had no choice but to accept the truth. Lady Beryl was more angry than worried about her father as she made her way to the jail. How could her father be so stupid! Now the chances of Endymion marrying her were practically impossible!

Lady Beryl's angry did soften somewhat after she arrived at the prison and saw the state her father was in. The powerful, proud Lord Berthum now looked no better than a peasant on the street! His eyes had a wild look in them, his red hair was unkempt and it appeared as though he hadn't shaven in days. His fine clothing had been replaced for prison rags. How low he had fallen!

After the guard left to allow father and daughter a brief moment alone, Beryl ran up and grabbed the bars of the cage which held her father.

"What on Earth have you done!" she whispered fiercely in case someone was listening. Lord Berthum stared at his daughter wild-eyed.

"Endymion refused to marry you!" he snapped back at her, "He wants to marry that blasted Princess from the Moon!"

Beryl felt the color drain from her face and swooned in a faint until her father reached a hand out and steadied her.

"Now do you understand?" he shouted as he shook her hard.

"Everything is ruined!" Lady Beryl whispered as tears filled her eyes. Endymion wouldn't marry her. She would never be Queen and now with her father disgraced no fine duke, or earl would even marry her.

"Beryl!" Lord Berthum snapped, "We still have once last chance left! Hurry home, go into the study and just open the black box I had earlier and everything will be as it should be!"

"Father," Lady Beryl said confused, "how could a simple black box solve anything?"

"The box was given to me by a gypsy who knew of our desires to rule this land", he whispered sternly. "Do you want to be Queen Beryl?"

"Yes" she said nodding slowly.

"Good", he replied "Then do as I say and this entire kingdom will soon be under our control and we can do away with Ely, Endymion and his wretch from the Moon!"

….

Moon

Lady Luna was making her way her way through the palace looking for Serenity and her court, the ball was only a week away and they needed to finalize the preparations. Lady Luna couldn't help but wonder if Nephrite would be there since the Queen had agreed to invite Prince Endymion. She felt her cheeks growing hot as she thought about their last encounter. Lady Luna shook her head, what was she thinking? General Nephrite would never want her if he knew the truth, she was just a cat. Not a Princess like Serenity and her court. She pushed the thoughts from her mind as she came upon Serenity and the girls in the garden. All of the girls were there except Mars. Luna sighed she hoped Mars & Venus would be able to work out their differences soon.

"Hello girls", Luna said as she approached them, "Have you finished the decorations for Serenity's ball?"

"We're working on it Luna" said Jupiter & she smiled as she admired the white bouquets she had created.

"The theme colors are going to be white and gold", said Mercury with a shy smile, "It's going to be such a lovely event."

"Oh I can't wait!" Venus added with stars in her eyes, "It's going to be so romantic!"

Serenity shot Venus a sneaky smile.

"Does this mean you'll spend the night waltzing in the arms of Endymion's head general?" she asked as the other girls snickered.

"It is known that he send you letters everyday Venus!" Jupiter joined in the teasing.

"Does this mean you'll be married soon?" Mercury asked with red cheeks

Venus blushed furiously but said nothing cause the others girls to burst into laughter.

"Have any of you heard from Mars?" Venus stammered still embarrassed, "It's been a while since she left."

The girls all grew quiet and looked down.

"Well" Jupiter said quietly, "I have heard that her father, King Titus is going to ask the council about a change in leadership of Serenity's guardians."

The brown-haired guardian hated being the bearer of bad news but she felt that Venus should know what was happening. Venus sat quietly for a moment then looked up at her team and smiled, even though her eyes shined with tears.

"If that's what it takes for us to be a real team again, then me not being leader is ok", she said quietly and got up and ran toward the palace.

"Venus!" the others called after her but Venus didn't turn around.

"Don't worry girls", Lady Luna said trying to reassure them. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

But Luna's reassuring word didn't change the sad expression on the girls' faces or the sadness in her own heart.

…..

On Earth

Lady Beryl was on her way home and more confused than ever. Was her father serious about the black box or had he simply lost his mind? She could scarcely believe what he had told her about Endymion. That pale girl with the strange mark on her forehead must be the Moon Princess that Endymion wanted to marry! _What was so special about her? Beryl thought bitterly. _There was no way Beryl would allow them to get married! Endymion and the crown belonged to her!

Once she arrived home Lady Beryl called out for a servant to assist her to the library but no one answered. Since her father had been arrested most of their servants had resigned and apparently while she was gone the rest had left as well. Seething with anger Lady Beryl headed toward the library in search of the black box her father had told her about. She had no idea what was inside the box or if anything was in it all.

Lady Beryl just wanted things to go back to the way they were supposed to be! Her family was supposed to be well respected not disgraced and she was supposed to be engaged to Prince Endymion and Queen of the Earth not some simple Lady! Finally Lady Beryl's hands came upon the black box and immediately a chill ran up her spine. She jerked her hand away from the box and suddenly she heard a dark, evil laughter. She spun around stunned because she knew she was the only one in the house.

"Who's there?" she asked in a trembling voice, "Who are you?"

"I am you, lady Beryl" the dark voice said, "And soon you will be me."

The voice laughed again and Lady Beryl shuddered at the sound.

"All your dreams can become reality, I can give you everything you've ever wished for", the voice continued. "Join me Beryl and you will become a true Queen with unimaginable power!"

A dark mist suddenly began to flow around the room.

"A true Queen?" Lady Beryl whispered feeling tired all of a sudden.

"Yes!" the voice said, "All you must do is release me from the box and everything shall be yours! Open the box, open it now!"

Lady's Beryl hand trembled as it moved closer and closer towards the box.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" the dark voice chanted as Lady Beryl grew closer to the box.

Finally, Beryl reached a trembling hand out and opened the box…..


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Once Again I Apologize For The Wait. To The Fans Of This Fic Please Enjoy!

Chapter 12

Lady Beryl felt as though she was in heaven! Never before had she felt so strong, so filled with power! From the moment she had opened the box Lady Beryl had changed inside & out. Now instead of weak human blood, powerful dark magic flowed through her veins. Her pale white skin had darkened, her teeth had grown longer like fangs, and her bright red hair now hung below her feet.

Lady Beryl, however still believed she was beautiful and anyone who dared say what she really looked like would pay dearly. The voice from the box had informed Beryl that she was now a Princess and after all weren't all Princesses beautiful? Besides beauty was a small price to pay for the power she now wielded. After she opened the box a dark mist had begun to spread throughout her small village and slowly brainwashed the people. Over half the town had already knelt before her, proclaiming her the true Princess of Earth.

_Things were moving along quite smoothly, thought Beryl. Soon everything will be mine!_

Beryl let out a dark laugh and headed down toward her new throne room, located below her house. She found a few of her new minions waiting for her and the dark mist that floated around the room let Beryl know that the voice, Queen Metallia was near. No sooner than Beryl had taken a seat upon her dark throne Queen Metallia spoke.

"Beryl!", she bellowed in her dark, deep voice. "Do you ever wish to achieve your goal of marrying the Prince & becoming Queen?"

"Of course I do", Beryl began but was cut off as Metallia screeched at her.

"Then why do you continue to waste time?! The minions you have amassed so far are worthless! If we ever hope to rule this world land you must get rid of that pitiful King Ely!" Queen Metallia snarled.

Princess Beryl nodded slowly.

"But how?", she asked. "The palace is always under such heavy guard; my minions will never be able to pull it off!"

Beryl stood up angrily and began to pace the floor, while Metallia thought silently before speaking.

"Among the Prince's general is a weak, selfish man woe him over to our side & the rest will follow. Once the Prince sees that his generals and the people have chosen you their Princess, he will have no choice but to love you and forget about that wretch from the moon!" she said.

At the mention of Princess Serenity, Beryl felt her cheeks flush and she clenched her fist tightly. She would have to handle this personally.

….

The raven haired guardian was finally back on the Moon, running around the palace in hopes of finding her leader as soon as possible. Though she hadn't been to the palace in a long time it still felt like home. Mars knew this was where she belonged, with her Princess & fellow guardians. How could she have been so stupid and selfish? Serenity's ball was a few days away and council meeting was only a few hours away if she didn't find Venus soon…SMACK!

Mars saw stars as she struggled to understand what had just happened. After the stars had faded she saw her blonde leader looking equally confused. Mars felt her cheeks flush as she recalled all the harsh words she and Venus had exchanged.

"Mars", Venus began to say but Mars quickly put up a hand to silence her. The dark haired Princess stared at her leader with tears in her eyes.

"Venus", she began choking up, "I'm so sorry for everything! I've been stupid and selfish and I don't know how you've put up with it all this time. I don't care about being leader. I just want to be a part of the team again"

Mars looked down at her feet, embarrassed. She was normally one of the toughest guardians and saying what she had said to Venus meant putting her pride aside. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up to see a teary-eyed Venus smiling at her.

"Of course", was all Venus could say as she took Mars into her arms.

Once the two guardians stopped hugging, Venus noticed Mars still had a sad expression on her face.

"Mars?", she asked. "What is it?"

With tears in her eyes she relayed to Venus bits and pieces from her horrific dream. Venus' face turned pale and she immediately summoned the other guardians, who were happy to see Mars again. However after hearing the news they held the same somber expressions as the rest of the group.

"Should we tell the Queen?" Mercury asked finally breaking the silence. "This is serious you guys."

The brown haired guardian shook her head in disagreement with Mercury.

"Maybe it was just a dream", she said. "Besides the council is meeting right now if this gets out they'll deny the proposal for sure!"

The group fell silent while Venus paced the floor until she had reached a decision. The blonde leader looked up at her team.

"We're going to Earth to see what's really going on." she said. "And we're going tonight"

…..

Queen Serenity sat wearily in her special chair as the council argued continuously over the marriage proposal, and King Titus & Queen Marie were furious that the council denied his request for Princess Mars to become leader of the guardians. The silver-haired Queen had almost had enough. Her endless worry over her daughter's safety and the future of the Kingdom were wearing on the Queen. She stared at the council members; all the rulers of the planets were present.

From Mars Queen Marie & King Titus, from Mercury the beautiful Queen Akia, from Venus the lovely Queen Aphroditius & King Akio, from Jupiter Queen Masami. Since the meeting was so important, even the rulers of the outer planets were present. King Taro from Uranus, Queen Aussie from Neptune, Queen Kasumi from Pluto, and King Hachiro & Queen Katarra from Saturn.

With all of these opinionated rulers in one room things were unbelievably hectic. The rulers of the outer planets were firmly against the marriage. With Queen Aussie firmly stating her distrust of the Earthlings and denouncing their barbarous ways. The rulers of the inner planets however saw Earth as a powerful piece that would complete their alliance. Queen Serenity stood up taking control of the meeting.

"It would seem that the four inner planets are for the marriage and the four outer planets are against it", the silver haired Queen said. "So I will be the deciding vote."

But just as the Queen prepared to cast her vote the leaders of Mars abruptly stood up.

"We have decided upon consideration to change our vote." said Queen Maria. "We are now against the marriage which changes the vote to 5 for and 3 against."

King Titus turned to stare at Queen Serenity coldly.

"By order of this council Princess Serenity's marriage to the Prince of Earth is denied."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I Didn't Get Many Reviews Last Chapter Maybe Because I Went SO Long Without Updating? But I'm Going TO Keep Going With The Story Anyways & I Think It Will End At Chapter 18 or 20? There Are Some Hints At Relationships Between The Guardians & Venus & Kunzite So No Flames! & One Of Our Favorite Villains Returns! Anyways R&R Please!

Chapter 13

Earth

Things had been very peaceful and happy in the court of King Ely. The aging King was handing over more and more responsibility to Prince Endymion and everyone was sure the young Prince would soon become King. However there had been no response from the Moon Kingdom about the marriage and that troubled King Ely. But his son was so happy he couldn't bear to think that the marriage and that troubled the King. Ely sincerely hoped that the people of the moon wouldn't be so foolish to reject their proposal. There would be dire consequences for such an insult to the Earth kingdom!

…

Kunzite and the other generals stood outside stood outside preparing to have their weekly sparing match with Prince Endymion. All were in a fine mood since Serenity's court had visited the palace last night. The Princess however had not been allowed to come. The girls had seemed as though they were ready for battle but once assured that everything was peaceful on Earth, the generals had persuaded them to stay and chat. Kunzite was reminiscing on the past evening with Venus when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up startled to see Prince Endymion and the other generals laughing at him

"Damn Kunzite!" Nephrite snapped, "If you're going to daydream about Venus all day go back inside already!"

Kunzite glared at him.

"Oh? Is someone jealous because their precious Lady Luna didn't show up?" Kunzite taunted.

Zoicite and Jadeite snickered as Nephrite turned a deep shade of red.

"Well Zoicite and Jadeite have no reason to laugh!" he snapped trying to take attention away from himself. "They couldn't even talk to the other girls."

"Well", Zoicite said, "It seemed to me that Mercury and Jupiter were more into each other than us."

"Yeah", Jadeite added. "and Mars was a complete b-."

A sharp glare from Endymion cut him off before he could finish his statement.

"She is a little rough around the edges," Nephrite admitted and the others nodded in agreement.

"I wonder why the Princess didn't come though", Kunzite wondered as he ran his hand through his silvery hair.

"She's probably busy getting ready for the ball," the Prince said smiling. "It's only a few days away and we're all going."

The generals exchanged glances then one by one they all broke into a huge smile.

"So who's ready to take the ladies of the Moon by storm?" Jadeite asked with a smirk.

….

A very happy Princess Serenity struggled to stand still as the Royal dressmaker pinned the fabric for her gown on her. Serenity's coming of age ball was soon and she couldn't wait! The only thing more wonderful than this ball would be her wedding to Prince Endymion. The gown was gorgeous & it could definitely pass for a wedding dress. The gown was all white with a wide hoop skirt and rose designs all over. The Royal dressmaker, Mary, was truly a gifted designer.

Serenity couldn't wait for her ball, everyone would see would a fine Princess she had become and they would also have the chance to meet her future husband. Everything was going perfectly. The Princess sighed happily and looked over at her guardian Luna, who had accompanied her to the dressmaker. Luna had been unusually quiet the entire time.

"Luna?" Serenity said, "What's wrong you've been so quiet all day?"

"It's nothing Princess." Luna replied quietly.

Luna, in her human form walked over and sat down beside the Princess. Recently all Luna could think of was Nephrite and how handsome and caring he seemed. She wanted a chance to get to know him better, to become friends and perhaps even more. Luna's cheeks flushed at the thought of his piercing green eyes and soft lips. She caught herself and let out a sad sigh. There always the unavoidable fact that she was not fully human and Nephrite may not be able to handle that.

Luna didn't want to face possible rejection but she knew she couldn't keep deceiving him either. After Serenity was finished with the dressmaker and the two had headed back to the palace, Luna finally confided her innermost thoughts and fears to the Princess. Serenity was shocked at everything her advisor and best friend had been dealing with. With tears in her eyes the Princess urged Luna to be honest with the man she loved and if he really loved her he would be able to handle the truth.

Luna stared at her Princess as if she was seeing her for the first time. How could she not have noticed smart, and self-assured the Princess had become? The future of the Silver Millennium was assured as long as Serenity became queen. Luna leaned into the arms of her Princess and for the very first time allowed Serenity to comfort her.

…..

The blonde Princess of Venus was on a mission. She ducked and dodged her way through until she reached the private part of the garden. The one person who held her heart, who gave her butterflies, the man who completed her was waiting. She was breathless as she stared at the beautiful man who had become more than her lover, he was also her best friend. Venus immediately ran up to her love and threw her arms around him, but at once she sensed something was wrong.

"Kunzite?" she asked pulling back a little. "Is something wrong?"

As always it was hard for Kunzite to open up to Venus, even though he truly loved her. He merely gave Venus a small smile and turned away. It was then that she noticed the huge gash across his cheek.

"Kunzite!" Venus exclaimed and reached her hand out to caress his wound.

"Don't", he said quietly pulling her hand away.

Feeling rejected Venus turned away from him, her eyes filled with tears. Kunzite let out a loud sigh. Things weren't supposed to be happening like this! He had come to Venus for comfort after a very difficult day. After all she knew him better than anyone. He quietly approached and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"There's a lot going on right now and I can't talk about it.", Kunzite murmured in Venus' ear and kissed her softly on the cheek.

She leaned into Kunzite and kissed him passionately.

"I understand", Venus said. "It's difficult to be a guardian to the Prince and Princess much less the leader of the guardians! So I understand your frustration and I'm always here for you."

He stared down into her brilliant blue eyes that shined with love and admiration for him. He smiled and leaned in giving her a long, lingering kiss letting her know he was hoping for more. Venus gave her lover a saucy smile and took his hand leading him toward her quarters in the palace. She intended to take his mind off his troubles, if only for one night.

…..  
Earth

Lord Berthum paced his jail cell angrily. It had been weeks since he'd heard from his daughter and even longer since he'd been arrested. He was tired of being trapped like a rat, order when to eat and sleep! Did they not know who he was? How he missed the power he once wielded in the Kingdom and all of his fine jewels and clothing, the orange jail outfit did not suit him. But what had become of Beryl? Had she opened the box? _No, he thought shaking his head. She would have freed him by now if she had wouldn't she?_

"Hey! You there, "he shouted at a nearby guard. "Has there been any word from my daughter, the Lady Beryl?"

"Look Mister, "the blond guard snapped. "You ask the same question every day and the answer's always the same. No!"

Lord Berthum began to turn red with rage.

"Mister?" He shouted angrily. "I'll have you know I'm one of the most powerful men in this Kingdom!"

"No you were one of the most powerful", the guard said coldly. "But that was before you threaten the Prince. Now you're just a lowly peasant."

The guard let out a harsh laugh. Before Lord Berthum could reply a loud explosion shook the prison knocking them both to their feet.

"What the h-", the guard began to say but he was blasted by powerful energy and knocked into the cell with Lord Berthum.

Lord Berthum, shocked at the events began to cower in fear until three men walked into what remained of his cell. Lord Berthum struggled to hide the disgust on his face because they did not look like ordinary men. Their skin was dark and appeared to sag somewhat, their eyes were black and expressionless, and their teeth were blackened and rotted.

"W-what do you want with me?" he stammered.

One of the men stepped forward and knelt before Lord Berthum, the other two then followed suit.

"Lord Berthum", the leader of the men stated. "Your daughter, the true Princess of the Earth, has sent us to free you."

At once Lord Berthum realized what was going on. _She must have opened the box! Yes, my daughter isn't a complete fool after all! Soon I will rule all of the Earth!_

"Let us go", the leader stated. "The Princess is waiting."

"Yes of course," Lord Berthum said looking back at the unconscious guard. "Just one request."

"Anything, my lord." one of the men said.

"Kill him." he said point back at the guard.

….


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: To The Fans Of This Story, I Apologize Once Again For Going So Long Without Updating But Life Got In The Way. I Will Finish This Fanfiction No Matter What! I Delete The Author's Note So For Some Of You Chapter 12 Is Also A New Chapter! Also I Recently Wrote A DBZ Fanfic Check It Out!

Chapter 13

Things were tense on the Earth, the King had fallen mysteriously ill & now with Lord Berthum on the loose everyone was on high alert. Getting in & out of palace was nearly impossible, the generals were trying to keep peace in the kingdom in order but everyone was worried sick about the King. They're had even been rumors of rebellions in the North. Kunzite, Nephrite & Jadeite had gone out to investigate leaving the Prince with Zoicite at palace for his own protection.

When the generals reached the North they were disgusted by what they encountered. There were people who appeared to look normal, but some appeared almost zombie-like with disgustingly pale skin, blank eyes, and long dark teeth. All of the people were protesting & calling for war on the Moon kingdom.

"Order! Order", Kunzite yelled. "Stop this madness at once!"

To his surprise the normally calm & peaceful people began thrown things at them & yelling.

"This is treason!" Nephrite yelled over the angry mob. "Do you care nothing for the King & Prince?"

"The Prince must marry Lady Beryl!" a loud voice from the crowd yelled back. "We will not have a moon witch as our Queen."

The crowd erupted in a cheer apparently agreeing with man. The three generals stared at each in shock.

…..

Shortly below all of this turmoil, Lady Beryl was enjoying the show through her crystal ball. As the mist had spread throughout the kingdom her power had grown & her minions had multiplied. Completely gone was beautiful, young girl who had hoped for love & in her place was a hideous, cold-hearted monster. Princess Beryl was enjoying the scene so much she didn't notice he minion enter the throne room. The young woman like everyone else had fallen under Beryl's spell.

"Your Highness?" the woman said in a quiet voice. "I have come to inform you that both missions were successful."

Beryl lifted her eyes from the ball and released a frightening smile. "Oh?" she said, "Ely has been dealt with & my father released from prison then?"

"Yes your Highness", the minion replied. "King Ely will be gone within the week & we have your father waiting just outside."

Suddenly a loud banging commenced from the other side of the door and Lord Berthum burst in.

"Beryl!" he said. "We have done it at last!"

He was so busy enjoying his victory he didn't notice how enraged his daughter was becoming.

_How dared he come into my throne room as if he owns the place! Beryl thought._

She abruptly stood up and all her minions knelt before her in fear.

"That's Princess Beryl to you and there is no us Father, only me!" Beryl said in a cold quiet voice.

Lord Berthum stared at his daughter in shock.

"How dare you speak to me this way?" He shouted at her. "I made you!"

Suddenly Beryl released a lightning bolt of energy directly at her father. It burned him for a full 30 seconds while the minions shuddered at his screams. When the lightening finally stopped Lord Berthum dropped to his knees body racked with pain.

"Do you understand your place now Father?" Beryl asked coldly.

"Y-yes.", he answered & bowed his head

….

On the Moon things were in a giddy uproar, the day of Princess Serenity's ball had finally come. She glowed with happiness and anyone who came into contact with her couldn't help but smile at the Princess' joy. What the Princess did not know was that the council had denied her marriage to Prince Endymion & the Queen had forbidden anyone from speaking to her about it. The Queen had decided she would be the one to tell her daughter & though the guardians disagreed with her they obeyed.

Princess Serenity was surveying the ballroom & everything was perfect. The servants and designers were putting the final touches on everything, the white & gold theme the girls had suggested turned out beautifully. White bouquets and trimmings with gold cloth were everywhere and the Princess almost tripped on her way back upstairs.

_I really hope Endymion is able to come, she thought. _

In his last letter the Prince had mentioned that with his father's illness and the trouble in his kingdom he wasn't sure if he would make it. Serenity understood that duty came first & tried not to be too upset about him possibly missing her ball. She really wanted to have her mother and the council's decision on the marriage before she saw Endymion again anyway. Then they could start planning the Royal wedding! Serenity was almost back to her suite when she heard someone say her name. She looked back and heard the voices coming from Venus' door. She was about to knock and enter when she heard them.

"Serenity has been so happy lately", Mercury said. "I can't imagine her state of mind once she finds out."

"I don't know why the Queen is dragging this out!" Mars snapped. "Just tell Serenity that the council denied the marriage. The sooner she knows, the sooner the healing process can begin."

Serenity heard Venus saying something about respecting the Queen's wishes but she was too shocked to hear anymore. _Denied? How could they do this to me? How could Mother, my guardians and everyone keep this from me?!_

She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. _No! she told herself. This time I won't break down, this time I'll take charge of my own life!_

The Princess blinked away her tears, focused her energy on Endymion & disappeared.

…

Prince Endymion sat by his father's bed, where he had been since the King had fallen ill. The only times he left his father side was for bathroom breaks & briefs letters to Serenity. Endymion couldn't understand how his father had fallen ill so suddenly. One day he was fine & the next day almost coma-like, the King hadn't opened his eyes since. The King appeared to be in an endless sleep. Did Lord Berthum's escape from jail have anything to do with it? What if his father didn't recover, was he ready to be King?

His thoughts were interrupted when Serenity suddenly appeared before him causing him to fall back from his chair in shock.

"S-Serenity?" he said not quiet believing his eyes. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the ball?"

Serenity didn't reply, she only stared into the midnight blue eyes of her true love. How could anyone expect her to live the rest of her life without looking into those eyes? She refused to do anything of the sort.

"Serenity?" Endymion said growing worried. "Please say something?"

Finally she spoke.

"We're getting married Endymion", the Princess said. "Today."


End file.
